


Brothers

by noveltea



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee consoles himself with drink and memories after the death of Zak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

_"Zak, you were more than just my brother. You were my best friend, and I'll miss you."_

Sitting alone at the bar, glass in hand, Lee Adama had looked better. After spending the last few days with his mother, consoling her after the loss of her youngest son, all he'd needed was some space to deal with his own feelings.

He'd never been particularly good at hiding his feelings; more often than not he wore them openly on his face, a habit he was trying rigorously to get rid of. It wasn't appropriate for Colonial Officers to display emotion so clearly.

Frak that, he thought to himself, finishing the rest of his drink and signalling the bartender for another. Thanks to the Colonial military he was one brother short. He'd managed to keep his true feelings to himself when he spoke at Zak's funeral. It took most of his self-control to stop from screaming that it was senseless waste of his brother's life; that Zak shouldn't have even been in the cockpit.

His brother hadn't been built to be a Viper pilot – Lee had seen that, even asked his brother once if this was what he really wanted to be doing. Zak had merely shrugged, wry smile on his face. "It's tradition, brother."

Tradition.

Lee hadn't even been able to look his father in the eye at the funeral. The Great Commander Adama. The reason why Zak had insisted on becoming a Viper pilot. The family tradition started with William Adama, continued by Lee Adama. Tradition insisted that Zak Adama join their ranks.

Tradition be damned.

He ran his fingers through the condensation on the outside of the glass. His fresh drink was the same as the previous two: tasteless and empty. This third drink disappeared quicker than it's predecessors, leaving barely enough time for it to leave a ring of water on the bar top.

"Thought I might find you here."

Lee tilted his head ever so slightly to the right, watching Kara Thrace slide into the empty seat beside him. Without comment he turned back to his empty glass. Before he could signal for another, Kara did so, ordering for the both of them.

They made an interesting pair.

Drinks in hand, silence carved a divide between the two of them.


End file.
